


It Must Have Been The Wind

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Prompt fill: Klaine based on the song "Must Have Been The Wind" by Alec Benjamin





	It Must Have Been The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out much shorter than I would have liked, but whatever.
> 
> This work is unbeta'ed all mistakes are my own.

Blaine is on the verge of falling asleep when he hears it. A loud, crashing noise from upstairs, like glass shattering on the wall. He sits up on his bed. He’s not sure if he dreamt it up or not. His mind is not to be trusted with things like this.

The first few seconds that follow the crash are filled with silence, and he’s about to brush the noise off as something his half-asleep mind imagined and lay back down, but then, he hears a muted whimper. He sits up straighter, instantly awake.

A voice is speaking. A beautiful voice, sweet, but very, very sad as well. He can’t quite make out what the person is saying--the walls of his apartment building are thin, but not that thin--but they sound so sad Blaine feels his heart twinge.

He ponders for a moment. He doesn’t have the heart to just ignore the person upstairs and go back to sleep. But he also doesn’t want to intrude. But, he argues with himself, he’s worried. A visit from a worried neighbour can’t be such an inconvenience, can it?

His mind made up, he gets out of bed. He puts a coat on over his pajamas, and leaves his apartment. As he’s riding the elevator up to the second floor, he had a moment of panic, thinking that he hasn’t checked the time. He searches the pockets of his coat, only to realize that he hasn’t taken his phone with him. He takes a breath and tells himself to chill. Whatever time it is, his neighbour’s awake.

Without really realizing it, he’s gotten off the elevator and walked over to the door. After a moment’s hesitation, he knocks.

A few seconds later, he’s met with the most beautiful pair of eyes he thinks he’s ever seen. His heart gives another twinge when he notices they’re red-rimmed. The confused and expectant look the man gives him startles Blaine out of his staring.

He clears his throat lightly. “Hello. I’m terribly sorry to bother you at this hour, but I just, uh, I just heard a commotion, and I wanted to see if everything is alright?”

He receives no answer, just a calculating look. “I think…” the man clears his throat before continuing, “that your ears are playing tricks on you.”

Blaine blinks. The man opens his door a smidge wider, and Blaine notices that he’s wearing a beautiful tan cashmere sweater. The only problem is it’s zipped up to his chin. “Thank you for checking in, that’s very kind of you, but I have to go back in now.” he motions behind him and hesitates for a second before adding, “I really didn’t hear anything. It, um. It must have been the wind.”

A few minutes later found Blaine laying down on his bedroom floor, the cold concrete digging into his back. _It must have been the wind._ The man’s words echo in his mind. He keeps telling himself to let it go. He’s missing most if not all of the facts. And even if something _is_ wrong, the man very clearly doesn’t want Blaine involved, and the last thing Blaine wants is to intrude further, especially if the man is already having a bad day. _It must have been the wind._

He can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong. And he can’t bear leaving that breathtakingly gorgeous man alone, can’t bear the thought of him, upset and all by himself.

_It must have been the wind._

Blaine shakes his head. He won’t go up there again tonight. But he can’t just do nothing. So, he’ll do the one thing he can. He has always found music to be of help when he wants to express himself.

He gets up and grabs his boombox from its perch on top of the dresser, moving it to the window and plugging it into the outlet there. He grabs the tape he wants, this particular one taken from his parent’s attic, and puts it in. He exits out onto the fire escape, hauling the boombox with him, stretching the cord as far as he can. He presses play and turns the volume up as far as he dares. He’s suddenly grateful he still hasn’t checked what time it is.

Chords fill the air, and Bill Withers’s voice follows suit. Blaine aims the boombox up, and hopes his message is received. _You can lean on me. You’re gonna be okay._

“ _Please… swallow your pride…_ ” Bill Withers croons.

The man appears on the fire escape. Their eyes lock. Blaine doesn’t say anything, lets his thoughts be expressed through the medium of another man’s words.

“ _Call me… call me..._ ”

When the song is over, Blaine hazards a smile. He receives a tentative smile in return, which makes him grin wildly, which in turn makes the beautiful man huff out a small laugh. Blaine has the distinctly sweet taste of victory in his mouth.

“Wanna talk about it?” he offers.

A moment of silence. “Not really.”

“That’s cool. If the wind picks up again, you’re welcome to come down. If you ever need a friend.”

“I don’t even know you.” the man says, but he’s smiling as he says it.

“My name’s Blaine.”

“Kurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr at https://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/186581445210/it-must-have-been-the-wind, for anyone interested.


End file.
